ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Garrett Miller
Garrett Miller is one of Egon's four students who becomes a Ghostbuster. History Garrett Miller was born in 1979. Garrett Miller (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Sphinx (1997) (DVD ts. 03:54-03:56). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "I was only three years old back then." He was disabled since birth. He is interested in extreme sports for the adrenaline rush and is majoring in physical therapy. Harry Gannan (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Grease (1997) (DVD ts. 10:14-10:20). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Harry says: "Garrett Miller. Disabled since birth. Keen interest in extreme sports. Loves the rush. Studying to be a physical therapist." During the Energy and Lightning Demon case, Garrett met and fell in love with Persefineathious, one of the Sub Dwellers who lived under New York City. However, they parted ways when it was discovered Persefineathious' Father became ill during his incarceration. In an alternate future, Garrett is the only Extreme Ghostbuster not remembered by Isaac. This may have been changed when the Extreme Ghostbusters defeated and captured Tempus. Personality Garrett is 18 years old and has a very outgoing and aggressive personality. He enjoys extreme sports and doesn't let his disability get in the way of participating in activities such as base jumping and urban exploration. Despite coming off as self-centered, he is actually very selfless and won't hesitate to help people out if they should ever need it. Garrett is also shown to have familial aspirations of having a son and teaching him how to use a wheelchair. Garrett Miller (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Till Death Do We Start (1997) (DVD ts. 08:13-08:19). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "Huh...a son would be cool. I could teach him all my tricks, could race together, and get him his own little chair." Roland informs Garrett that his son may be born with the ability to walk and Garrett views this as a disappointing turn for his future (though he states that he could still love his son). He also tends to assign people nicknames. Relationship to Others Egon Spengler Garrett feels that Egon Spengler is a true leader and often relies on his input and experience, although he is not above adding his own witty input to Egon's scientific explanations. Janine Melnitz Garrett doesn't like to eat anything made by Janine Melnitz. Eduardo Rivera Garrett frequently pokes fun at Eduardo Rivera for his laziness, cowardice and stupidity, he sometimes even explains moderately complicated statements as if Eduardo can't understand them. He even makes fun of his goatee and calls him "Goat Boy". Although they tend to bicker a lot, they also seem to have a lot in common. Roland Jackson While occasionally poking fun at him, Garrett generally respects Roland Jackson as the team's handyman. Kylie Griffin Garrett often pokes fun at Kylie Griffin, but she seems to tolerate him more than Eduardo. Slimer Garrett and Slimer both have large appetites, and get along quite well. However, Garrett can get mad when Slimer eats more than his share. Development In 1996, a character named Lucy was the precursor to Garrett. Character Designer Fil Barlow felt that the show had too many male characters so he pushed for more than one female in the cast, this was also before Kylie was created. Richard Raynis really wanted a male character in a wheelchair, but Barlow sent Lucy in leg braces (or calipers). He drew the crutches so they could be used for sucking up ghosts and her head would be at the correct eye-line for the other characters to play off and making it easier for the directors to work with. The calipers were rejected and Raynis still wanted a wheelchair. Fil Barlow deviantArt Early Concept Lucy Part 1 Barlow submitted Lucy in a wheelchair next. Fil Barlow deviantArt Early Concept Lucy Part 2 Raynis encouraged Barlow to draw a "jock in a wheelchair." Fil Barlow deviantArt 4/11/13 Barlow simply changed the gung-ho Lucy design into a male and Garrett was created. Fil Barlow deviantArt 3/7/12 #1 Again, Barlow attempted to get Garrett in calipers during early design because Barlow felt crutches were easier to draw than a wheel chair but was over ruled. Fil Barlow deviantArt 3/7/12 #2 Raynis worked with the writers and directors on developing Garrett's personality and chose the voice actor, Jason Marsden himself. Fil Barlow deviantArt 4/11/13 Again, Barlow attempted incorporate calipers during early design because he felt crutches were easier to draw than a wheel chair. Fil Barlow deviantArt 3/7/12 #2 Ultimately, Garrett's final design had him in a wheel chair. Trivia *Garrett is the only Ghosbuster to not have a toy. However, there is a Prototype with images currently on our Trendmaster's Prototype page. *A running gag throughout the series has Garret's wheelchair get repeatedly destroyed, dismantled or get thrown into the air in most of the episodes. *Garrett is the only main character whose place of residence never appeared in the series. *Garrett enrolled in Paranormal Phenomena 101 to hear stories about the Ghostbusters' adventures. Garrett Miller (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Darkness at Noon, Part 1 (1997) (DVD ts. 2:28-2:39). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "No, but I know all about Spengler. He was an OGB, as in Original Ghostbuster. I want to hear all about how they kicked ghost butt!" *Garrett jokes Roland drives like his Aunt Bertha. Garrett Miller (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Darkness at Noon, Part 1 (1997) (DVD ts. 8:38-8:40). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "Yeah, you drive like my Aunt Bertha." *Garrett doesn't care for Jackie Chan and people from Long Island. Garrett Miller (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Darkness at Noon, Part 2 (1997) (DVD ts. 5:23-5:25). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "Jackie Chan's for wimps. And people from Long Island." *Garrett is from the Brooklyn Heights neighborhood. Garrett Miller (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Darkness at Noon, Part 2 (1997) (DVD ts. 5:26-5:28). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "Jackie Chan's for wimps. And people from Long Island." Garrett Miller (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- The True Face of a Monster (1997) (DVD ts. 4:28-4:31). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "Yeah. Spencer's from the old neighborhood, Brooklyn Heights." *Garrett and Roland took the same Comparative Sociology course. Roland Jackson (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- The True Face of a Monster (1997) (DVD ts. 2:52-2:55). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Roland says: "How are you ever gonna pass if you keep dozing off in class?" Garrett Miller (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- The True Face of a Monster (1997) (DVD ts. 2:56-3:00). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "Comparative Sociology? How can you stay awake?" *Garrett's nickname is "G-Man" Spencer (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- The True Face of a Monster (1997) (DVD ts. 4:36-4:37). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Spencer says: "You know me, G-Man..." *Garrett is claustrophobic, a fear of being confined in tight spaces. Garrett Miller (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Fear Itself (1997) (DVD ts. 1:28-1:31). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "Except small, confined spaces..." *Garrett was rejected numerous times from the Hair Raising Tales horror magazine. *Garrett dreamed about Christie Brinkley. Garrett Miller (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Infernal Machine (1997) (DVD ts. 6:53-6:55). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "I was in the middle of a dream about Christie Brinkley." *Garrett tried a fad diet. Roland Jackson (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Home is Where the Horror Is (1997) (DVD ts. 2:43-2:49). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Roland says: "Garrett started this new metabolic weight training program. He's supposed to purify his system by fasting for 24 hours." *Garrett always makes fun of Eduardo's goatee. Eduardo Rivera (2009). Extreme Ghostbusters- Home is Where the Horror Is (1997) (DVD ts. 20:19-20:20). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "Hey, shut up. You always make fun of my goatee!" *Garrett wished he could play in the NBA. *Garrett has a hard time letting go of grudges. Kylie Griffin (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Eyes of a Dragon (1997) (DVD ts. 09:50-09:55). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kylie says: "Sorry, when he holds a grudge, he doesn't let go." *Garrett once hosted six wheelchair athletes at his place during state basketball championships. Garrett Miller (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Rage (1997) (DVD ts. 03:28-03:33). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "Sorry, state championships. I got half a dozen wheelchair basketball players crashing at my place already." *Garrett was 3 years old in 1982. Garrett Miller (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Sphinx (1997) (DVD ts. 03:54-03:56). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "I was only three years old back then." *Garrett saw "Clash of the Titans" when he was a child. Garrett Miller (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- The Sphinx (1997) (DVD ts. 07:09-07:11). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Garrett says: "I saw Clash of the Titans when I was a kid." *When children were asked in a focus group about who their favorite Extreme Ghostbusters character was, Garrett won hands down. Spook Central EGB Ability References Gallery Primary Canon GarrettMiller02.jpg|Civilian Outfit GarrettMiller05.jpg|Civilian Outfit ExtremeGhostbustersTitleSequence73.jpg|As seen in Extreme Ghostbusters Intro GarrettMiller04.jpg|In Ghostbusters Uniform GarrettMiller06.jpg|In Ghostbusters Uniform GarrettMiller07.jpg|Mugshot in "The Unseen" GarrettMillerFBIPhoto01.jpg|FBI File Photo in "Grease" GarrettMillerFBIPhoto02.jpg|FBI File Photo in "Grease" GarrettMillerShanbahac.jpg|Victim of Shanbahac in "Seeds of Destruction" VanguardofSea.jpg|As one of the Vanguards of Fenris in "Slimer's Sacrifice" GarrettMiller03.jpg|Dressed for court in "Mole People" Non Canon Images provided by Paul Rudoff with permission from Nora Salisbury of The Ghostbusters Fan Forum, co-run with the late Doreen Mulman egb production sketch - garrett front.jpg|Production sketch egb production sketch - garrett back.jpg|Production sketch Category: Major character Category:EGB Characters